Centrifugal grinding mills are employed for the comminution of solid particles, for example, mineral ores. Compared with tumbling mills (which are limited by gravitational acceleration), centrifugal grinding mills impart centrifugal acceleration to the mill contents as a consequence of a gyrating motion, greatly enhancing the rate of comminution. The resultant higher velocity of mill contents can more readily lead to blockages at discharge.